Episode 9019 (24th October 2016)
Plot The burned out car is towed away. The Windasses are informed that Anna's recovery will be long and hard, both physical and mental: skin graft surgery, physiotherapy and probable counselling. Caz tells Kirk she's going to stay with a friend in Nottingham. Yasmeen overhears Sharif and Alya talking about the £14,000 he gave her and demands an explanation. Alya tells her it was a business loan for her lingerie venture. Nick lets Leanne know the truth about David's suicide bid. She doesn't approve of him withholding information from the police but agrees to go along with it. David and Gail go to court for Clayton's sentencing, meeting Gemma, Craig and Eva there. Michelle is making an appointment with the genetic counsellor when she realises that Amy is behind her. Panicking, she sends Amy upstairs. Gary is reminded of his PTSD when he's told that Anna may suffer flashbacks. Nick does his best to convince Robert to keep the truth to himself, assuring him that David has learnt his lesson. Robert feels partly responsible for what happened to Anna and goes to tell her family what really happened. Alya excitedly takes delivery of an embroidery machine at the factory. Sinead is less enthused, knowing that she'll soon be toiling away for little reward. Johnny and Jenny return from France earlier than expected. Tracy impatiently waits for Ken to show signs of improvement. Liz learns that Amy was minding her own business and didn't hear Michelle's phone call but inadvertently drops a hint that Michelle is pregnant. Amy deduces it and is thrilled. Johnny is annoyed that Aidan has forced a new partner on him. Steve finds Peter lurking in the ginnel. Peter tells him what happened in Portsmouth and that he'd like to stay in Weatherfield. Steve offers to put him up at the Rovers - a notion Michelle immediately vetoes. David and Gail enter the courtroom to hear the verdict. Cast Regular cast *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine Guest cast *Doctor - Anthony Clegg *Macca - Gareth Berliner *Neurosurgeon - Kaye Brown *Police Officer - Chloe Ewart Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Hallway, back room, kitchen and yard *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Anna's and Ken's rooms *Weatherfield Crown Court - Vestibule Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter tells Steve he plans to stick around while Ken recovers; the court awaits the verdict of Clayton's trial; and Yasmeen wants to know why Sharif and Alya are arguing. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,340,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2016 episodes